


thing's i've never expect

by Imorz



Series: Protector: Story from the Batalyon [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Batalyon, Kissing, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Jika batalion empat memang idolanya para bakal prajurit El Dorado, lain halnya Jaehyun. Ia berharap semoga tidak dimasukkan ke batalion empat. Amin.





	thing's i've never expect

**Author's Note:**

> NCT milik SM Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.
> 
> Umur vampir: setiap 10 tahun dihitung 1 tahun.

 

_ Protector: Batalyon 4 _

Original story: [PROTECTOR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392828)

 

— **40 tahun yang lalu sebelum pertempuran antara vampir Batalion 5 dan Batalion 9 melawan Batalion 5 bangsa drakula.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pikir di otakmu itu ada yang salah, Jaehyun. Ketika hampir semua murid berharap ingin masuk batalion empat, kau justru menghindari batalion empat."

**[ Kim Taeyong/180 tahun/Siswa El Dorado-Calon Prajurit/Sand Controller ]**

Jung Jaehyun, masih muda, masih suka semaunya, mengaku bukan seorang vampir yang mudah tersulut _api_ atau _garam_ (kalimat Taeyong tadi adalah luka bakar dibubuhi garam, dua kali lipat pedihnya tapi Jaehyun sudah kebal). Jambu air merah dikunyah sebagai camilan dan penyegar dahaga di kala terik siang, di bawah rindang pohon dekat kolam angsa.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan otakku. Ini namanya pilihan, Taeyong."

**[ Jung Jaehyun/160 tahun/Siswa El Dorado-Calon Prajurit/Future Sight ]**

"Ya. Tapi pilihanmu itu tidak masuk akal."

Jaehyun meneguk kunyahan jambu air. "Apa yang salah dengan pilihanku? Aku hanya tidak suka dengan batalion empat. Sejujurnya aku berharap dimasukkan ke dalam dua batalion khusus pasukan rahasia."

"Tapi pasukan rahasia hanya meloloskan pihak tertentu."

"Aku berharap menjadi yang 'tertentu' itu." Matanya melirik Taeyong yang meraup ujung roti, "Kau beruntung, ya. Sudah terencana dan dipastikan akan masuk ke batalion delapan."

Taeyong terkekeh, "Ya, aku lumayan beruntung—dan tidak beruntung. Dua tahun terpilih sebagai peserta binaan batalion delapan menjadikanku satu-satunya anak umur seratus delapan puluhan yang masih bertengger di kelas pemula." Ia mengembuskan napas kasar. "Dua tahun membekam di dalam laboratorium batalion delapan itu sudah cukup membuat kepalaku sebesar komandemen."

"Itu bagian yang tidak beruntung."

"Nah, bagian untungnya." Posisi duduk berbalik menghadap Jaehyun, mengindahkan kolam yang ramai dicipaki angsa. "Aku bisa kapan saja lulus dan langsung berposisi sebagai wakil ketua."

"Itu terlalu beruntung!"

Bibirnya mengucur tawa. Roti kembali dikunyah dan mata bergulir menatap angsa. "Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk melihat masa depanmu sendiri?"

"Jika bisa sudah kulakukan sejak dulu. Aku tidak bisa melihat masa depanku. Hanya ampuh dengan orang lain."

"Apa kau pernah melihat masa depanku?" Taeyong menatapnya.

Pipi Jaehyun memerah, sebelas-dua belas dengan jambu air bersisa seperempat.

Suatu malam, suatu bulan, suatu hari. Ketika Jung Jaehyun pulang dari menonton festival arak-arak batalion yang baru tiba dari pertempuran sengit, bersama Taeyong dan beberapa teman yang lain; ia berbaring di atas kasur, menatap langit-langit, mencengkeram kaus area dada karena mendadak muncul ide tak lazim dalam kepala. Jaehyun ingin melihat masa depan Taeyong. Satu kali saja, tidak masalah. Hanya satu kali. Meskipun terkesan tidak sopan.

Sebuah kamar. Hanya disiram kekuningan cahaya lilin yang menari-nari menapak dinding dan dua tubuh vampir bersanggit mengusut kasur. Jaehyun melihat Taeyong bertelanjang. Ia duduk dengan kaki terbuka lebar; dengan pinggul meliuk dan bokong mencuat naik sementara ia melihat dirinya versi dewasa tengah menusuk dari bawah—dan setiap kali ia menusuk, tubuh Taeyong akan terhentak, dan mulut Taeyong mengeluarkan suara merdu, dan pigura besar di dekat jendela terpampang foto Taeyong dan dirinya menggunakan seragam pernikahan—

Lantas Jaehyun berhenti dan menyesali diri, aku melihat terlalu jauh! tukas dalam hati sambil menutupi wajah yang memerah buta.

"Err ... aku masih belum pernah melihat masa depanmu." Jaehyung mengakali dengan memakan seluruh jambu air sampai tuntas. Mata tidak mampu menjawab tatapan lawan jadi dia memilih memperhatikan angsa yang berenang.

Wajah Taeyong terpasang mimik kecewa. "Aku kira kau tipe yang suka ingin tahu masa depan semua orang."

"Aku tidak begitu." Bibir tersenyum canggung. "Percayalah."

"Baiklah. Aku percaya."

Bel berbunyi, teriakan masing-masing prefek meminta semua anak buah segera memasuki asrama. Jaehyun dan Taeyong berpisah kala itu.

Namun, Jaehyun tidak mampu menghilangkan rona kemerahan. Malam ini, ia ingin melihat bayangan masa depan _bagian yang itu_ sekali lagi. Satu kali saja.

 

* * *

 

 

Semua murid menggunakan seragam resmi hari ini. Kemeja hitam dengan emblem khas El Dorado, celana cokelat, dan yang paling terpenting, jubah biru malam yang harus digunakan ketika acara resmi. Jubah murid laki-laki sepanjang tungkai, berbeda dengan milik perempuan, murid perempuan hanya setikas pinggang.

Jaehyun menyisip dari sela-sela murid lain, merain tempat terdepan dan tepat di samping Taeyong.

"Oh, kau sudah datang. Beruntung masih ada dua menit sebelum upacara pengangkatan prajurit dimulai." Taeyong tampak senang dengan kedatangannya.

"Aku—ada kegiatan tadi malam, jadi tidurku sangat larut. Aku memprediksi upacara hari ini dan mengira-ngira kapan harus bangun."

"Kekuatanmu itu benar-benar sangat berguna, ya."

Jaehyun tersenyum, bergumam, "Mhm," mata melirik ke arah lain dengan isi otak mengingat bayangan tadi malam. "Benar-benar berguna."

Mikrofon memekik, seseorang dari angkatan yang lebih tua dari Jaehyun berteriak mengaduh, kemungkinan memiliki kekuatan pendengaran yang sangat tajam (Jaehyun mendesis kasihan).

Dari atas podium, berdiri tegap laki-laki dengan pangkat tertinggi di El Dorado. Bibirnya berhadapan dengan jaring-jaring besi pengeras suara berbentuk lingkaran. _"Selamat pagi. Salam sejahtera."_

Taeyong menyikut, "Lihat, itu tetua Jungsoo. Aku ingin sekali bisa masuk ke batalion satu."

"Tidak mungkin." Jaehyun tertawa kecil, "Di sana hanya ada para sesepuh, tahu."

Taeyong merengut dan kembali terfokus pada pidato orang nomor satu di kota.

_"Hari ini, seperti biasa, setiap tahunnya kita akan mengadakan pengangkatan prajurit untuk setiap batalion. Silakan kepada ketua batalion lima untuk mengumumkan para murid yang sudah terpilih."_

Jaehyun memperhatikan para ketua dan wakil ketua yang berdiri tegap di belakang tetua Jungsoo, kecuali ketua batalion dua belas yang tampak malas. Mereka semua memang memiliki aura kepemimpinan, seakan-akan akan menghajar siapa pun yang berani macam-macam dengan El Dorado. Ada suatu kebanggaan memiliki mereka.

Ia mengamati kapten dan wakil kapten yang baru dilantik tahun kemarin. Ada ketua Sehun dari batalion sepuluh, ketua Chanyeol dari batalion sembilan, ketua dan wakil ketua dari batalion lima; Baekhyun, yang sedang membacakan pengumuman dan Taehyung, ketua Seokjin dari batalion enam, dan ketua Jongin dari batalion yang paling Jaehyun hindari, batalion empat. Semuanya berdiri segaris, kharismanya tidak kalah dengan ketua dan wakil ketua terdahulu; sama-sama membuat bulu roma berdiri saking kagumnya.

_"—Selanjutnya, Dong Sicheng atau Winwin. Usia, seratus enam puluh tahun. Pengangkatan resmi sebagai wakil ketua batalion sepuluh menggantikan wakil ketua sebelumnya yang gugur di medan tempur."_

Jaehyun terbelalak.

"Dia itu kan ... satu-satunya angkatan kita yang mendapatkan posisi tinggi," tukas Taeyong yang terpongah. "Apalagi dia masih sangat muda. Aku tidak terlalu terkejut. Ketua Minho saja usia seratus tiga puluh sudah mendapatkan posisi ketua."

"Aku ingin seperti itu. Berusia muda tapi sudah memiliki jabatan tinggi."

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun. "Kenapa?"

"Supaya aku dapat melindungi semua orang yang kusayangi lebih cepat."

"Apa aku termasuk?"

Jaehyun beralih menatap Taeyong. Diam.

"Hei! Kalian ini selalu saja mengobrol dari tadi! Tolong fokus!"

Tangan menyeret kedua kepala menghadap podium. Salah satu penertib upacara menegur mereka berdua. Jawaban Jaehyun tenggelam di dalam detik.

_"Berikut adalah nama murid yang dipilih oleh Kim Jongin dari batalion empat sebagai prajurit kelas B. Song Jihyo, Moon Yunho, Kim Haeja, Takeda Kenta, Jung Jaehyun—"_

Jaehyun kembali terbelalak. Taeyong terhenyak dengan tangan menutupi mulut.

_"Berikutnya, pengangkatan resmi oleh masing-masing ketua dari batalion sembilan dan batalion tiga. Kim Namjoon, terpilih sebagai wakil ketua batalion sembilan oleh ketua Park Chanyeol. Zhang Yixing, mendapatkan pengangkatan resmi sebagai ketua batalion tiga yang baru. Selamat."_

Zhang Yixing, masih dengan seragam prajurit batalion tiga regu bintang, naik ke atas podium menghampiri Jungsoo yang sudah siap dengan sebuah emblem resmi posisi ketua. Bagian dada dan lengan kanan dibubuhi pelisir. Sebagai ketua yang baru, Yixing pun diminta berpidato.

Sementara Jaehyun membatu dan Taeyong terus menatapnya khawatir.

 

* * *

 

 

— **1 Tahun kemudian.**

.

.

.

Jaehyun berdiri di antara anggota kelompok batalion empat. Lengan kanannya terbubuh lambang ular putih, dada terbordir nama diri dengan benang putih pula. Kaki mengetuk turun-naik dari barisan ketiga.

Lagi-lagi ketua Baekhyun yang mengumumkan setiap murid atau prajurit yang mendapatkan posisi atau pengangkatan resmi. Jaehyun menguap mendengar nama-nama asing yang mengisi slot keanggotaan setiap batalion.

_"Selamat kepada Kim Taeil. Usia dua ratus tahun. Pengangkatan resmi sebagai wakil ketua batalion tiga, dipilih langsung oleh ketua Zhang Yixing."_

Jarum jam menunjuk pukul sepuluh pagi. Jaehyun menggaruk belakang kepala kebosanan. Setahun yang lalu, ia juga merasakan pengalaman yang sama. Nama dilisan lewat pengeras suara, semua orang dapat mendengar. Setengah dari para murid iri karena ia bisa masuk ke dalam batalion paling bergengsi. Setengahnya tidak peduli. Dan Jaehyun satu-satunya yang membenci keputusan itu.

_"Selamat kepada Kim Taeyong. Usia seratus sembilan puluh tahun. Pengangkatan resmi sebagai wakil ketua batalion delapan, dipilih langsung oleh ketua Kim Kibum."_

Ah. Nama itu. Sudah lama Jaehyun tidak bersua dengannya. Setahun kira-kira ia tidak bertukar lisan maupun aksara. Kesibukan di dunia baru membuatnya tak memiliki waktu bertemu, barang berjumpa atau berselisih di jalan pun tidak. Karena batalion empat lebih sering keluar dinding menuju dunia luar daripada berputar-putar di dalam El Dorado seperti batalion sepuluh.

Di sini, Jaehyun masih berupa prajurit kelas A. Ia memang mendapatkan promosi pengangkatan kelas dari ketuanya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sedangkan Taeyong sudah berposisi sebagai wakil ketua saja. Rasanya Jaehyun sudah tertinggal begitu jauh.

Lantas mengapa dimasa depan ia melihat bayangan kebersamaan mereka berdua? Jika jarak dan keadaan saja begitu jauh serta tidak mendukung perasaan? Ia mulai meragukan kekuatan miliknya.

_"Terakhir, selamat kepada Kim Junmyeon. Usia, dua ratus tiga puluh tahun. Pengangkatan resmi sebagai ketua batalion dua menggantikan ketua sebelumnya yang mendapatkan komisi pensiunan oleh Ratu El Dorado. Dipilih langsung oleh ketua batalion satu, Park Jungsoo."_

Upacara berakhir dengan riuh tepuk tangan dan pemberian lambang penghormatan kepada setiap prajurit pemula yang baru dipilih disetiap batalion. Batalion empat sendiri memasukkan kuota empat puluh orang ke dalam komandemen.

Jaehyun lagi-lagi menguap.

 

* * *

 

 

— **6 bulan kemudian.**

.

.

.

"Jaehyun."

Enam bulan setelah upacara pengangkatan terakhir, di mana nama Kim Taeyong disebut dengan meriah (dan Jaehyun menguap habis-habisan sepanjang acara berlangsung). Ia duduk di sebuah kedai, memesan olahan makanan berbahan inti darah sebagai pengisi perut. Itu ketika namanya diseru dari arah belakang.

"Ketua Jongin." Ia segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat. Jongin membalas halus.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Sedang tidak ingin, Ketua."

Jongin memesan menu yang sama. Tangan bertumpu di atas meja, jari saling mengait.

"Sudah pukul dua belas. Aku tahu kita bangsa vampir tidak terlalu membutuhkan tidur tapi setidaknya kau perlu istirahat."

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Ketua."

Nadanya begitu skeptis, Jongin menangkapnya seperti itu.

"Hal apa yang membuatmu membenci batalion empat, hm?"

Jaehyun menatapnya. Nyaris terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang terucap. Ia menemukan tato ular hitam kecil dari ceruk leher. Tato itu tampak sederhana. Tapi tidak dengan tiga permata yang menghias pundak kiri dan jalinan tiga tali emas menjulur seperti filamen dari kancing ke kancing. Dari seragamnya yang megah, semua orang dapat tahu dalam sekejap bahwa orang ini termasuk orang penting El Dorado, dan salah satu orang yang ditakuti sekaligus dibanggakan.

"Aku tidak ingin menyangkalnya, tapi darimana Anda tahu?"

Jongin menggerakan jari-jari, "Aku selalu memperhatikan prajuritku. Satu per satu dari kalian. Setahun yang lalu, aku memilihmu sebagai salah satu prajuritku karena aku melihat potensi yang kuat untuk mendukung batalion ini. Kekuatan _future sight_ adalah kekuatan kuat yang harus digunakan secara hati-hati. Jika salah, bisa merugikan banyak pihak. Namun, kau berbeda dari setiap nama yang diumumkan. Kau tampak tidak menyetujui keputusan itu."

Garis bibir tidak berubah. Jaehyun bungkam dimakan angin malam. Jongin melanjutkan.

"Semuanya semakin terlihat jelas selama enam bulan ini. Kau tidak senang berada di batalion empat. Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Seorang ketua tidak dapat dikatakan sebagai ketua jika ia tidak bisa mengetahui semua masalah yang ada dalam areanya. Ini bukan berarti aku cenayang."

"Anda masih sangat muda tapi sudah sehebat ini."

"Aku tersanjung mendengarnya."

Jaehyun tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak benar-benar membenci batalion empat, Ketua Jongin. Yang aku tidak suka adalah ... tugasnya. Aku membenci manusia. Aku benci bertemu mereka."

"Tapi kau hidup dari mereka."

"Mereka membunuh Ayahku."

Jongin terbungkam sejenak. "Sebagai bangsa vampir, sudah sepatutnya kita hanya membenci kaum drakula karena perbedaan faham. Mereka juga ingin memperluas jangkauan kawasan mereka dengan mengambil alih El Dorado. Tapi, membenci manusia—"

"Aku mengerti, Ketua Jongin. Kesannya aku tidak ada bedanya dengan kaum drakula."

Pesanan Jongin hadir dengan uap panas mengembul. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelayan.

"Dengarkan ini, Jaehyun. Aku mungkin termasuk vampir yang terlalu muda untuk memegang posisi ketua, aku juga terkadang masih berkelakuan kekanakan. Tapi, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa memberikan petuah." Jongin merogoh kantung seragam, mengeluarkan beberapa uang ditaruh di atas meja.

Jaehyun masih terus mengamati. Piringnya sudah tak bersisa, tinggal remah-remah olahan makanan.

"Jika hidup terlalu terpaku dengan kebencian, kau akan berakhir tenggelam oleh kebencian itu sendiri. Mereka akan memakanmu sedikit demi sedikit, sampai benci itu berubah menjadi dendam." Jongin menatapnya, "Pegang tanganku. Kita pergi menemui seseorang."

Jaehyun masih terpaku dengan kata-kata. Tangannya pelan memegang lengan Jongin.

Kedipan selanjutnya, Jaehyun sudah berada di dalam sebuah ruangan penuh dengan komputer-komputer dan jaringan kabel merah, biru, hijau. Seiring dengan asap hitam yang mulai menipis.

"Aku tinggalkan kau di sini. Aku harap setelah kau bertemu dengannya, kau mau menimbang tawaranku sebagai wakil ketua nanti."

Jaehyun terbelalak. Satu kedipan dan sosok Jongin sudah sirna diiringi asap hitam mengepul. Kekuatan teleportasi membuatnya mampu pergi kesana-kemari sekehendak hati.

"Jaehyun?"

Namanya diseru, ia berbalik.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Dengan balutan jas putih khas laboratorium, Taeyong menghampiri; mimiknya terkejut sekaligus heran. "Ini kan ruang penelitian X khusus aku dan ketua Kibum? Bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk?"

"Err ... anu ... ketua Jongin mengantarku ke sini tadi." Hampir terbata-bata. "Aku minta maaf sudah masuk tanpa izin, wakil ketua."

Taeyong terkekeh. "Jangan kaku padaku, Jaehyun. Kau tahu, aku benci diperlakukan gila hormat begitu."

"Ah. Maaf."

Suasana begitu canggung. Sekian lama tidak bersua membuat keduanya hampir tidak mampu berkata-kata. Jaehyun mengamati sekitar, pada lampu-lampu aneh yang menyala-mengedip secara otomatis, pada layar komputer yang menampilkan deretan variabel, pada cairan-cairan dengan warna mencurigakan.

"Ruangan yang unik, omong-omong," ringan Jaehyun. "Berbeda dengan kami yang didominasi warna merah darah."

"Ini ruangan yang jarang dimasuki anggota kami, kecuali aku dan ketua."

Jaehyun menggumam. "Begitu."

Taeyong menarik dua kursi putar. "Duduklah. Kau tidak lelah berdiri?"

"Biasa saja."

Hening menerpa. Jaehyun lama menatap variabel di layar komputer. Variabel-variabel itu terus berubah, berkedip-kedip dalam layar biru langit.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Jaehyun menoleh. "Biasa saja."

"Apa kau sudah bertugas di luar dinding?"

"Tiga hari setelah pembinaan, aku sudah diminta mengikuti kegiatan di luar dinding. Lalu, aku dimasukkan ke regu penasihat, ular putih."

"Itu hebat."

Alis kanan mengerut heran. "Tidak sehebat menjadi seorang wakil ketua tentu saja."

Tawa Taeyong tidak terdengar tulus.

"Aku harap kau menyenangi keadaanmu sekarang."

"Sulit, Taeyong. Aku selalu bertemu dengan makhluk yang kubenci."

"Berhentilah membenci, Jaehyun. Aku tidak ingin kau selalu dibalut kebencian, tidak baik untuk hidupmu."

Tangannya terkepal, "Salah satu dari mereka merenggut hidup Ayahku—"

"Tapi kita pernah merenggut jauh lebih banyak dari mereka, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun terhenyak, pundak tegangnya turun. Kepala menunduk setelah kalimat skakmat.

"Kau selalu seperti ini. Kau menganggap duniamu telah hancur setelah Ayahmu pergi. Padahal kau punya aku."

Bibir membisu sementara tatap terfokus pada dua iris indah di depan. Jaehyun membuka ruang dengarnya lebar-lebar.

"Kita akan melakukannya bersama-sama. Sedikit demi sedikit."

"Apa?"

"Menghilangkan kebencian tadi."

Jaehyun menghela napas, bibir bergaris senyum.

Roda kursi bergerak, Jaehyun reflek membola ketika Taeyong mencondongkan tubuh. Setelah bibirnya bertemu bibir lain, ketegangan itu melembut dan Jaehyun terpejam, dan memeluk Taeyong, dan mencengkeram pinggangnya.

"Kau menciumku."

Ciuman terlepas. Jarak masih tak menjauh.

Taeyong menunduk. "Aku suka padamu. Dari dulu."

Jaehyun mengerjap. "Aku juga. Aku juga suka padamu."

Mereka bersitatap.

"Tapi kenapa, Taeyong?"

"Agar kau sadar kau tidak sendirian." Tangannya memegangi lengan Jaehyun penuh percaya, "Jika kau kesulitan atau sedang ada masalah, temui aku. Cerita padaku. Peluk aku. Cium aku. Aku bersedia berada di sisimu selamanya."

Jaehyun terkekeh, "Apa kau sedang melamarku?"

"Kau yang akan melamarku nanti."

Jaehyun tak kuasa menahan senyum, ia bergerak memeluk. Erat.

"Mau berciuman?"

Taeyong mengerjap. "Aku ingin kau menciumku. Selama mungkin." Pelupuknya telah terpejam lebih dulu.

Malam itu, prefek asrama batalion empat tidak menemukan Jaehyun dalam daftar absen malam.

 

* * *

 

 

— **6 bulan kemudian.**

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun kembali ditunjuk sebagai narator. Empat lembar kertas pengumuman berada di tangan sementara bibir terus bergerak melisan di depan mikrofon.

Taeyong berdiri di belakang, di barisan para ketua dan wakil ketua dengan wajah cerah.

_"Terakhir, selamat kepada Jung Jaehyun. Usia seratus delapan puluh tahun. Pengangkatan resmi sebagai wakil ketua batalion empat, dipilih langsung oleh ketua Kim Jongin. Selamat."_

Ia melirik barisan batalion empat, pada lelaki yang telah tersenyum lebih dulu. Taeyong membalas senyum, ekspresinya begitu bahagia. Bibir lelaki itu bergerak. Taeyong langsung mengerti.

 

_Kita bertemu di ruangan penelitian X._

 

Jaehyun sudah memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi pada Taeyong setelah ini. Lantas pipi memerah dan batin tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat minta diteleportasi.

 

 

**SELESAI.**

**Author's Note:**

> Pasukan Blood Hunter: Batalion 4
> 
> Ketua: Kim Jongin  
> Usia: 230 tahun  
> Pengangkatan posisi ketua: 180 tahun  
> Power: Teleportasi
> 
> Wakil Ketua: Jung Jaehyun (Jung Yoon Oh)  
> Usia: 200 tahun  
> Pengangkatan posisi wakil ketua: 180 tahun  
> Power: Future Sight
> 
> Regu:  
> Ular Hitam—Pemburu  
> Ular Putih—Penasihat
> 
> Sedikit tambahan:  
> 1) Pasukan Blood Hunter bertugas mencari pemasukan darah untuk konsumsi rakyat.  
> 2) Komandemennya yang paling besar di antara semua batalion.  
> 3) Batalion empat adalah pasukan yang paling sering keluar masuk gerbang El Dorado.  
> 4) Batalion empat selalu menjadi yang terfavorit dikalangan para murid baru.  
> 5) Batalion empat bekerja sama dengan pemerintah dunia mengenai keseimbangan konsumsi darah. Mereka hanya akan memberikan tahanan yang divonis hukuman mati untuk diambil darahnya. Jadi, apa yang orang lihat atau media perlihatkan sebenarnya tahanan itu sudah mati sebelum dieksekusi.


End file.
